The 143rd Hunger Games
by Skywitch91
Summary: Katniss Was killed in the 74th hunger games. There was no rebellion. The hunger Games Continued. The first in a series. Mostly OC's :)
1. 1- District 1 Reapings

This is my first Fanfic so I apoligize in advance for how bad this is going to be :)

In the 74th Hunger games Gale was reaped alongside Katniss. They got to the Final 8 but were killed by Cato. There was no rule and change and Cato eventually became the Victor. There was no rebellion. No district 13. No one ready to take on the Capitol. A normal Quater Quell. The Hunger Games continued.

Reapings- District 1

Cleo Slick, 16, District 1, Female- "Topaz Fetch me a drink". My servant Boowed obediently and scurried away. She knew i had to look my best for the reaping. This was my year to volounteer. I have spent all my time training with throwing knives and bows. My two younger brothers, Jasper abd Larimer, train alongside me. Jasper is 10, Too young for the reaping. Larimer is 13, too young to volounteer, not too young to die though. "Cleo time for the reaping" calls my mum. She is a jewellery maker. Dad is a trainer at the training centre, he won the 98th games. I make my way down the stairs of our mansion and leave without them. They dont think i can do it. They think their little blonde-haired, blue eyed girl can't win the games. But i can. I have to.

I register at the reaping, ignoring the looks of jelousy around me. At exactly 10 0'clock our district escort Princess steps out onto the stage. She smiles at us and screeches "Happy hunger games and may the oddes be ever in your favour. Ladies first". And with that she crosses to the girls reaping ball. She selects a peice of paper but before she can read the name i call out "I VOLOUNTEER!"

Gem Richards, 18, District 1, Male - I swing my mace at the final dummy in the empty gymnasium. The reaoing is in an hour. The only person authorized to be here now is me, this years volounteer. My weapon of choice is the mace and i've been perfecting it since i was 11. Now at 18, I won the mock games and now i am ready to volounteer. I fling my mace to the side and pull off my training clothes. I live at the training centre as my mum and dad died when i was little. However, they were rich, so i have the best clothes for the reaping.

I arrive a few miniutes before the reaping and register. I pay no attention till a small girl calls out "I volounteer". I bet shes good with throwing knives and bows. She's small and agile, curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She mounts the stage and says "Hello People of district 1. My name is Cleo Slick and am soon to be the next victor of the hunger games". The escort grins wildly. " Thats the spirit of the games. Now for the boys". As soon as she picks a name i call out "I volounteer. The boys around me seperate as i swagger to the stage. I grab the mic and say over the clapping "Hello District 1. My name is Gem Richards. I look forward to making district 1 this years Victor". I smirk at them and stand next to Cleo. We shake hands and Walk into the Justice building to say our goodbyes- or see you later's in my case. 


	2. 2- District 2 Reapings

District 2 Reapings Katie Mack, 17, District 2, Female- Training. Training. Ever since I was 9, my parents have made me train. As a result, I can use every weapon- Swords, axes, Knives, Bows, arrows, Everything. But to do this, I had to give up my childhood. My quiet Personality was quickly squashed and i soon became blood-thirsty and brutal. This year, I won the trial games, giving me the right to volounteer to bring honour to our district. I'm Currently getting ready. I'm wearing my favourite black dress that doesn't really match my bright ginger hair. The reaping is at 11. I sprint there Hurriedly. My younger sister Katrina and my Younger brother Callum will be there too. Our brother knox was killed in the 139th games- killed by the eventual victor Jamie from District 9. Then my cousin Obsidian was killed in the 140th games by his older sister Emily, who became that years victor. But this family won't lose anyone else to the games.

I'm cut off from my daydream as the escort Lilac Trinket steps out onto the stage. "Welcome, Welcome" She screeches. "Welcome to the reaping for the 143rd Hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favour. As always, Ladies First". She totters to the girls reaping ball. You could hear a pin drop as she calls out the name "Zoe Tyler". A gasp comes from the 12 section. I smirk and call out "I volounteer".

Brody Rivers, 17, District 2, Male- "And remeber, when you get in the arena, make sure to get a dagger or a sword in the bloodbath. This is your best chance of gaining trust from your fellow careers". My mentor Cato looked at me expectantly. I just nodded at him, I was too excited. In just over a weeks time, I would be in the arena and I was ready to do anything to win. I got dressed into my reaping clothes, a fancy shirt and some black trousers. I had to look my best for the capitol. At 10 to 11, I ran to the reaping so I wouldn't be late. It would be embarrasing to be late to the reaping I was going to volounteer at.

At precisely 11 o'clock, our annoying escort Lilac Trinket steps out onto the stage. "Welcome Welcome. Welcome to the reaping for the 143rd Hunger Games. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour. As always, Ladies First". She totters to the bowl and picks out a slip of paper. She reads out the name "Zoe Tyler". A small girl from the 12 section Bursts into tears. Before she can move, a tall ginger-haired girl calls out "I volounteer". I stop Paying attention until the escort calls out "Jack Shay". Before he can move from the 14 section, I call out "I volounteer". We go through the formalities and then we go into the justice building to say goodbyes. 


	3. 3- District 3 Reapings

District 3 Reapings-  
Ella-Jane Parkes, 14, District 3, Female- "Ella, ella, it was me. I dont want to die. What if im reaped?!". "Ssshhhh its okay, its okay johnny, go back to sleep". Johnny my younger brother stop clinging to me and lies back down on our mattress. First reaping are the worst. Two years ago at my first reaping, I cried the whole way through. Especially when my cousin macey was reaped at 15. She went in the bloodbath, killed by the eventual victor Storm. I told my auntie after macey died that if i was ever reaped, I would ill the boy from District 4. I would.

The next few hours involve preperation for the reaping. Johnny is petrified and the simplest tasks take forever. At 11, we head to the town square. Our escort steps onto the stage and calls out "Welcome to the reaping for the 143rd Hunger games. May the odds be ever in your favour. Ladies first". The crowd is silent. Her magnified voice calls out "Ella-Jane Parkes".

Spark Jones, 18, District 3, Male- I reach in my backpack to check how much stolen food I have left. I need to get more after the reaping. My last reaping. Not that anyone would care if i was reaped. My dad is dead and my mum abandoned me when I was little. I don't know what happened to her. I am alone in the world, with only the cold streets for company. The only way i've managed for the last 11 years is using the famed district 3 weapon. My brain. I can make traps, Poison, weapons, useful things like that. I have a kitchen knife and a meat cleaver that I stole from the butcher, wire and rope from the backs of factories, and the ingredients for poison grow everywhere- you just need to know how to find them. I'm small and quick and agile. I'm a theif. I need to be. I arrive at the reaping early. I don't need to get dressed nice or do my hair. At exactly 11, our escort steps out and begins the usual regime. A small girl from the 14 girl is chosen. She tries to act brave but has tears rolling down her eyes. She crosses to the male reaping ball. "The male tribute for district 3 is... Spark Jones". The other 18 year olds around me back away. I put on a winning smile and walk to the stage, as if i'm just walking in the park. "Come on" I think. "Let the games begin". 


	4. 4- District 4 Reapings

District 4 Ocean Matthews, 15, District 4, Female- I laugh as my cousin River jumps off the boat and into the clear water next to me. This is our reaping day tradition. Run to our uncles. Get him to take us out on the boat. Train me for a bit. River wouldnt stand a chance in the games. He's scared of his own shadow. Except in water. But thats the same for all of District 4. An hour before the reaping, we make our way back to land. We get ready. I always wear the same dress. It green and matches my eyes. It looks good combined with those, my sun-kissed skin and bronze hair. Typical District 4. When the escort steps out onto the stage, the crowd automatically falls silent. Welcome. May the odds be ever in your favour. Ladies first". She says this wearily, because she hates the salty smell of district 4. And the glass bowls usually never matter, because theres usually eager volounteers waiting. Since storm won, there has been more people training. They want to follow his example. The escort calls out to the silent crowd "Ocean matthews". River Matthews, 13, District 4, Male- "Ocean Matthews". My heart stops. My cousin. My best friend. She... She might die. But Ocean stays brave as usual. She mounts the stage smiling, as if shes prepared for this her whole life. She might as well be a volounteer. She looks like one. Her and our escort chat for a while and she finally calls out "Now for the Boys". The crowd stay silent. Im hoping it's not me, it's not me. "River Matthews". My mind registers this, and my heart stops. Me and my cousin in a fight to the death. My family will mourn two people. If I want to win, Ocean has to die. I can't do that. It can't I wont. I mount the stage and see tears in her eyes. She hugs me and even the escort has to rub her eyes. The games are bad but worse when family members go in together. The escort wraps things up and we walk into the justice builing hand in hand.

A/N: This was actually a hard chapter to write. I just wanted to say Hi because this is my first story and I really want to know some people are reading. Review please. I make good cookies. Reviewers get cookies. Have fun tribute -Skywitch 


	5. 5- District 5 Reapings

District 5 Adam miles winter, 14, District 5, Male- My boss hands me my paycheck. This one might just be enough to buy my grandad some medicine and maybe some food if were lucky. We might be District 5, but me and grandad are a lot poorer than some people in the outlying districts. And I can't lose him. He's the only person I have left. Mum died after she gave birth to me and Dad died of a broken heart a few weeks later. I killed them. Sort of. I decide I dont have time to go home and change for the reaping. My factory clothes hang off my small frame and my short brown hair has peices of metal in it. If I get reaped I won't get many sponsors for first Impressions. Our escort is already on stage and taling when I arrive and sign in. I am shoved into the 14 year old boys section and by this time she is already crossing to the boys reaping ball. She picks the boys first to be 'Special'. I find my grandad in the crowd and smile nervously at him. I an excited voice she calls out"Adam Miles Winter".

Light 'Lightning' Saunders, 15, District 5, Female- Another 100m's down. Four more of them to run until coach lets me go to the reaping. Once its over i'll be back to practice some more. I push my dull red hair out of my brown eyes. I'm tall and thin and pale, so i'd stick out like a sore thumb in the arena. I suppose my speed would get me away from the initial bloodbath. After that, i'd be a goner. I run the last 4 sprints and leave. I pull on my reaping clothes- A light red dress and black sandals. Were by no means rich, but i'm and only child now. I wasn't but the 140th games claimed my brother Sam. He was literally stabbed in the back by his ally Emily from District 9. Her younger brother won before and she went on to win that year. When I arrive at the reaping, my best friend abi grins nervously at me. She says quietly "Hey lightning". My nickname. Lightning. I like it.  
The boys are reaped first. A boy called Adam Miles Winter is reaped, and he looks about 10. No male winner for District 5 then. He's going to be a bloodbath. The girls name is picked. Our escort calls out over the crowd "Light Saunders". The girls part around me. I make my way to the stage as the boy tries not to burst into tears. I have to try to win. For Sam.

A/N: There is going to be a story about Emily and her Brother and there will be chapters in theirs and other mentors POV's. Cookies for reviewers - Skywitch xo 


	6. 6- District 6 Reapings

District 6 Bathany Guaze, 12, District 6, Female- My first reaping. The one where 12 year old me could be sent to die. I would die. The legendary Finnic Odair remains the youngest victor at 14. Twelve years old usually go down in the bloodbath. That me. The helpless little 12 year old no-one remembers. I'm already on the way to the reaping, because theres no point sitting at home by myself. Mum is addicted to morphling and she won't be getting up anytime soon. And dad is currently at work. If I go to the reaping, I can meet up with my best friend Jaynie. She's 11, 12 in four days. If she gets reaped when she's 18, she'll be 19 when she enters the arena. Precisely on time our escort steps out onto the stage. I'm looking at the strong 18 years olds who could survive the games. Maybe If I was reaped, they would volounteer for the little blonde angelic girl. I don't listen to the escort until she pulls a slip out of the glass bowl. "Bethany Guaze". I burst into tears. One slip. It can't be, I don't want to die. I mount the stage looking at the 18 year old girls. They just give me pitying glances of relief and sadness. Our escort asks for volounteers, but you can only hear the wind whistling. Thats it. I'm going to die.

Alex Cook- Two fights won before breakfast. Must be a new record. I might be small but I can throw a good punch. It's rare to be strong in District 6. If I were to go in the games after my second reaping, I wouldn't stand a chance for anything except hand-to-hand combat. But I don't worry about the reaping. It is a minor consideration for me. I quickly register. Mum is in the crowd, holding her breathe for her son and the daughter she lost to the games. The girls are chosen, A small 12 year old called Bethany. She looks longingly to the 18-year olds, but no-one volounteers. My sister looks so much like her, 14 when she was reaped, small and blonde. I'm pulled out of my daydream when someone shouts my name. "Alex cook". The escort is standing on the stage, holding a peice of paper that results in my inevitable death. I have been called to die. To be ripped up by mutts or stabbed by a sword. But I won't give up. Even if the odds aren't in my favour. 


	7. 7- District 7 Reapings

Distrcit 7 Reapings- Daniella Coll, 15, District 7 Female- My older brother walked heavily into out little shack we call home. Even though were from District 7 were poor, and my brother has been working up until now- an hour before his final reaping. If he were reaped today, I would be dead too. I'm 15, but I look around 12, and no-one will hire me because i'm small and weak. Of course I can use an axe, it comes naturally to District 7 Citizens. If I was reaped, i'd go in the blood bath. We both head to our reapings. My brother goes to meet his friends and I stand around awkwardly by myself. Scott is the only one who would miss me. Exactly on time, our District escort steps out of the justice building. She just grins at us with her blue lips before calling out "Ladies First!". The crowd is silent as she pulls a name out of the girls reaping ball. Which girl is going to most likely return in a coffin? "Daniella coll". I register this as my knees give way. Peacekeepers drag me roughly to the stage as I cry. When on the stage, the crowd looks at me with pity and shame.

Briton Mark, 15, District 7 Male- I swing my axe at the thick tree. Again and again. The same repetitiveness I noticed when I first got the job at 12. If I didn't have Elana and Katie, My little sisters, I would run into the woods and never look back. Mum spends her time working at the paper mill whilst they're at school. Even today on reaping day, we work to get food tonight. The reaping is just a big inconvinience, a day where we all go hungry.  
We get to the reaping just before 1. I help Elana sign into the 12 year old section and I position Katie on the sideline. She's 11 and doesn't have to worry till next year. But she's worried that me, with my 16 slips of paper, will have the unthinkable happen. At 1 the escort steps out onto the stage. She grins and chatters away in her capitol accent for a while. Finally, she crosses to the girls reaping ball and pulls out a slip of paper. "The lucky girl tribute for the 143rd Hunger Games is Daniella Coll". The crowd looks around and you can see why she isn't moving. She has collapsed to the ground. The peacekeepers drag her to the stage. Tears roll down her cheeks as she hugs her skinny arms. I know her brother Scott is 18, maybe he'll volounteer. If he does, we might have a victor this year. She reaches into the boys reaping bowl. "Briton Mark". Shock registers but I throw a confident smile onto my face. Walking to the stage seems like the longest walk ever. I'm 15, but with my muscles I could easily pass for 16 or 17. I stare accusingly at Scott when she asks for volounteers, but he just laughs. But I have a chance. Just as much as everyone else.

**A/N- I'm sorry for how bad this chapter is. My family has had a new puppy and lots of my time has been taken up with her. I kind of had to make this up on the spot. Also, I want to say thanks to mjsartgirl as she is my first ever reviewer. And just to clear things up, The reapings will be a chapter for each District and then everything else (Train Rides, Training, Interviews, Games) will be mixed together. Cookies for reviewers- Skywitch xo**


	8. 8- District 8 Reapings

Credit for the Hunger games goes to the awesome Suzanne Collins

District 8 Reapings- Nina Walker, 15, District 8 Female- I pull back the string of my bow. I have a small rabbit in sight. Not much meat, I could get that off my snares, but it will provide a reaping day meal as I don't have time to check the snares. Being small and agile it is easy for me to slip past the peacekeepers. But District 8 has been getting worse lately, and the peacekeepers are as hungry as us. I get out of the woods as 1. The reaping begins at half past. I have a mixed dozen for our family to eat tonight. My little sister Hannah is at her friends. At 8, she is too young to worry about the reaping, and today is just a day she doesn't have to go to school. Mum and dad will be at home, but I just walk past their bedroom where they will be getting ready for the reaping.  
At 1:30 we arrive at the town square. I have about a miniute to get into position for the escort steps out and yells "Hello District 8! May the odds be ever in your favour". He goes the girls bowl and i'm so desperately hoping it's not me, it's not me. "Nina Walker". Well great. It's me.

Thread Rows- I swing my sword again and again. The ideal sword for when I get into the games. District 8 has never had a volounteer and i'm going to be the first. Next year though. Or this year depending on who is reaped. I'm built like an ox, so my volounteering will hopefully scare the tributes enough to make them stay well away from me. And we haven't had a victor for ages. The last was the 119th games with Marina, and the time before that was alex in the third quater quell. Overall, we've had four victors. Even 12 has done better than us.  
At the reaping I hug my mum and dad and line up with the rest of the 17 years old. The escort comes out and calls forward a small girl about 15 who has determination in her eyes. Then she moves onto the boys. I watch in horror as she calls a small boy called Jamie Olives. He bursts into tears and shuffles to the stage. I'm trained. Stronger. I could do this. "I Volounteer". The 12 year old kids face does a full 360 as he practically runs off stage as I take his place. The crowd claps as we go into the justice building.


	9. 9- District 9 Reapings

District 9 Reapings-  
Jamie Cowles, Male mentor for D9, 139th games victor-  
I walk silently with my sister to the town square where the reaping is held. The reaping scares us more now than it did before we were victors. It just brings up bad stay silent as we sit outside on the justice building stage. The unfortunate children line up in their sections. Me and Emily are both over reaping age and if we hadn't be reaped a year apart, me first, then her, we would both be working now. Away from the fear of reaping. We are introduced on time, me as fire and her as ice, the victors of the 139th and 140th hunger games. My arena was a volcanoe so I got nicknamed the fire king when I was crowned. In my interviews when they asked about siblings, I called Emily the ice queen. Her angle in her games was plain cold, and when her arena was a giant snowy mountain range, she earned her nickname. Her pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes helped, complete opposite to my tanned skin, green eyes and brown hair. Our escort Silver stone interupts my day dream and begins the reapings. For the girls, a small 12 year old called Tammy Fawn is reaped. She pleads for someone to volounteer, but no-one does. No-one in District 9 ever does.

Emily Cowles, Female mentor for District 9, 140th games victor-  
I sit there completely ignoring the reaping. Their both dead anyways. And who cares about the escort. I didn't may attention before I was reaped, why should I now? When the girl is called, I'm horrified. She's 12. Blonde hair and pale skin like me. I might be completely horrible to everyone, but I do have feelings. I glare at the 18 year olds, willing them to volounteer, but no-one does. A boy called Roger Nite who is 13 is reaped. He looks a bit like Jamie. District 9 is out of the running this year.

Me and Jamie follow them into the Justice Building. As soon as were alone, he pulls me into a hug. Like he's the oldest, not me. Like nothing has changed since that afternoon where he was reaped and left for the Capitol. "You've already given up on them haven't you" he asks me. "They don't call me the ice princess for nothing" I reply, smiling weakly. He grins at me and we go to wait for the tributes.


	10. - District 10 Reapings

Loop Kay, 16, District 10 Female- "Loop, Catch it!" I scream at my best friend Calf as we ride our horses side-by-side behind the stampeding bull. "You do it loop". We continue to yell at each other jokingly until we catch the bull. Even though the reaping is in an hour, we don't worry about it. Calf has one year left and I have 2. Neither of us would go down without a fight. Only a few years till the terror stops hanging over us.

We arrive at the reaping early. The two of us find my family first. My older brother Lyall, who's 19, and my younger siblings Ariel, 14, Marshall,11 and Kitty who's 5. My mum and dad hug me, calf and Ariel and we wander off again. We find Calf's family, His bother Kaleb, whos 14, Eva 12, Lily-anne, 16 and his new baby brother Corvin, who's only around 6 months old. If Calf is reaped today, he won't know his brother.

When the reaping starts we all go and stand in our own sections. Our escort remains her usual Jolly self as she bounces about the stage. She goes to the girls reaping bowl, and pulls out a name. Over the silent crowd she calls out "Loop Kay".

Calf Leer, 17, District 10 Male- "Loop Kay" I look over to my best friend to see her slowly turning white. My best friend, Practically another sister. The girl who understands me more that I understand myself. My partner in crime. My teammate. I know what to do, It comes to me as the escort calls out, the male tribute for Distict 10 is" "I volounteer". Everyone turns to look at me as I walk bravely to the stage. Loop is smiling weakly at me. She knows I won't let myself win over her. I'm going to die. And she is going to come home.


	11. 11- District 11 Reapings

District 11 Reapings-

Orchard Shay,13, District 11 Female-"Ah Ah Ah Ah" I sing the four note melody across the Orchard. I have just notcied the flag which signals we have to get ready for the reaping. I jump down from the highest tree in the orchard. I do the same Job that my aunt Rue did beforen she was killed in the 74th Hunger games. She was my dads sister and apparently I look just like her. If I was reaped, I dont know if he'd be able to cope. His sister, his eldest son, and me. My brother Dale was 15 when he was reaped for the 138th games. He didn't stand a chance. Not with the Sadistic Careers that year.

I rush to get ready for the reaping. I pull on my old black dress and brush the leaves out of my hair. When I arrive at the reaping, I find my best friend amanda. Her sister Hannah was in the same games as my brother. We hold each others hand as the escort introduces the mentors this year, Chelsea and Marcus, Victors of the 93rd and 122nd games respectively. The crowd draws in a collective breathe as she picks a girls name. Do even need to say it was me?

Damien Clow, 17, District 11 male- I hammer down the metal as I finish the horseshoe. It will be shipped to the Capitol, Used for the District 11 Chariots in the Tribute parade. I hope I never have to ride that Chariot.I walk slowly to my house near the town square. I get there and hug my sister who is 16 and go to change. The reaping doesn't scare me. The only thing that worries me is that me and my sister will be reaped together. If I get reaped, I need to get hold of a weapon and I could do it. Years of working at the Blacksmiths has made me strong and Muscly.

At the reaping, I stand by myself. I don't care if any of these people get reaped. The escort steps onto the stage and introduces the mentors. The crowd is silent as she calls out a small girl called Orchard Shay, who stands there looking out bravely. It might work if she was older than 13. I can feel the pity and Anger in the air. She quickly moves onto the boys. "Damien Clow". Everyone stares at me as I make my way to the stage. I see my sister crying as I look out out over the lands. This might be the last time I see District 11.

**We're nearly at the end of the reaping's now. Just District 12 to go. Cookies for reviewers- Skywitch xo**


	12. 12- District 12 Reapings

District 12 Reapings-  
Rose Smith, 16, District 12 Female- I slip under the electric fence and begin to sprint home. I have been in the woods all night getting food. Roots, berries, mostly strawberries, and sometimes meat off my snares. I'll have to go to the Hob after the reaping. Its too late now, ill be caught and Whipped by Peacekeepers. Since Charlotte Grey won the 4th quarter quell, the peacekeepers have become more harsh than they were before. It doesn't help that she won 3 years after the last victor from 12, Hazel. Who won just after Posy Hawthorne won the 88th games. District 12 has more Victors than anyone ever suspected. 5 Victors. Vicky, Haymitch, Posy, Hazel and Charlotte. If I was reaped, I would do my best to make it 6. I can shoot. It got Posy's brother and his friend to the final 8 anyways. And it made Posy a Victor.

I get home and Hug my 12 year old brother Apollo and My thirteen year old sister Dawn. We live above the Sweet shop in town. We've never been starving, but we've never been full. Even with the shops money, my hunting and my tesserae, we still go to bed Hungry. We get ready for the reaping and head out to the town square just before 2. All the girls hold hands, all of us praying it's not us, not our Siblings, not someone we know. The crowd is silent when the escort calls out my name. All I think is that at least Dawn is Safe.

Harry Seal, 12, District 12 Male- Everyone says the first reaping is the worst. The added Tesserae. The one slip that accumulated to 5 to feed my family. My sisters slips- More than 40 at least. Her last year of reaping, and a much higher chance, being one of the poorest Families in 12. Both our parents are miners. We live at the edge of the seam. The area were people die of starvation everyday. Where tesserae can't save us. Where I could be spending what may be one of the last days of my life. Not many 12 year olds take tesserae. But I have to if I want to eat tonight. But the thought of not making it to my 13th Birthday scares me even more, even with the warm hand of my sister Zoe keeping me in reality.

We are early to the reaping. I hug my friends James and Kennedy. I have lived near them since I was a baby, but their mum and dad died last spring of starvation, so they had to move to the community home. But apparently being twins has its advantages. At 2 the reaping begins. A tall girl called Rose Smith is Reaped. She smiles on stage, and doesn't look that bad for District 12. I hold my breathe as the escort pulls out a boys name. It might be mine. It can't be. "Harry seal". I burst into tears and scream. The peacekeepers drag me to the stage. I'm going to die.

**So that's the reapings over. Goodbyes nect chapter- Skywitch xo**


	13. Goodbyes

Goodbyes

Katie Mack, District 2 Female- I smile as I imagine the fun i'm going to have in the Games. Outside the peacekeepers say "10 miniutes" and in come mum and dad. They both hug me and smile proudly. "We're so proud of you sweetie. I know you'll win" assures my mum. She takes off her necklace and hands it to me. "For good luck". I just smile smugly and say "I won't need luck", but I take it anyway. It won't hurt to have memories of them when I win. The peacekeepers come back in and mum and dad hug me once more. They go out grinning. Then Katrina and Callumn come in. Katrina is crying but Callumn is smiling at me. He has just started training, and knows how important this moment is. They both hug me and wish me luck. I will miss them. But i'll be home soon.

Roger Nite, District 9 Male- I wasn't expecting that at the reaping. I was expecting to go home with My little sister Jolie and mum and dad and celebrate that me and Jolie had got through the reapings, Jolies first and my second. But Jolie will cry tonight. Her best friend Tammy Fawn has just been reaped. And now her older brother. The peacekeepers outside say "5 minuites" and in comes Jolie. Her blonde hair flies out behind her as she throws herself onto me. "Roger what am I gonna do without you and Tammy?". She bursts into tears and sobs hard as mum and dad come in. "They also come over and hug me. Jolie hands me a little bunny, her favourite and only toy from when she was little. "We love you Roger" Says mum. "Try and come home". And then the peacekeepers drag them outside and I am alone again.

Rose Smith, District 12 Female- I sit there silent, looking out of the window of the Justice Building. I can't feel worse than Apollo or Dawn are feeling right now. And I have a shot. Unlike my District Partner, Who looks like he hasn't eaten in about a week. But next to the most likely trained Careers of District 1,2 and 4, no-one does. The peacekeepers open the doors and in come mum and dad. They both come over and Hug me. "You have a chance" Dad says. "I knew shooting would help you one day". I just smile at them. "Look after Dawn and Apollo yeah?". "We will. They'll struggle without you though. And we won't let them take tesserae". At least Apollo and Dawn will be safe. But hungry I guess. Mum and Dad give me one for Hug and they give me a piece of coal to have as a token. They leave and Apollo and Dawn come in crying. We don't need to say anything. We just need to hold each other. We hug each other until the peacekeepers come and take them out. Taking them away from their older sister forever. Finally my bestfriends Mackenna, Heti and Cerise come in to wish me luck, and to hug me. The only person who isn't crying is me.

Gem Richards, District 1 Male- I sit and Hug my knees in a fancy room in the Justice Buildings. I know my Grandma will be in soon. I hope my friend Ruby will come. She wanted to volounteer this year, but she didn't want to go into the games with me. So Cleo got to volounteer instead. She will next year though. The peacekeepers open the door, and in comes Grandma. I hug her, and she smiles. "I'm so proud of you Gem, I will see you soon." We sit in silence until the peacekeepers come in. They take her out as she tells me again that she will see me soon. Then my bestfriend Ruby comes in. She hugs me and tells me that District 1 has a winner this year. "And next year when I win" She says smirking. "See you soon Gem". Before she leaves she hands me a necklace her brother gave her before he won the games. Its a simple leather band with a star on it. I hug her and see her I will see her soon. Now I have to sit alone and quiet until the peacekeepers come to take me to the train. 


	14. Train Rides Part 1

Train Rides Part 1

Cleo Slick, District 1 Female- I bounce around excitedly. I have been preparing for this my entire life. I am ready for the games. I can do this. The peacekeepers come to take me to the train. I can't wait. The sooner I get on the train, The sooner we get to the Capitol and the sooner I can kill people. I can't wait till I get to kill all those children from the outer Districts. Especially the ones who Think they stand a chance against me. And now I get to go on the train with Gem to go to the Capitol. Sadly, Gem won't come home. But I'll bring Victory to District 1 instead. I'm already thinking of ways to betray him as we get onto the silver train. The train that will take me to Victory.

Adam Miles Winter, District 5 male- This train is taking me to my death. A big can of death. I don't want to die. My grandad will die without me. He can't work. My best friends Family said they will try to help him, but he won't last without me. But at least I got to say goodbye. Even If I survive the games, I might have killed my Grandad too. And I wouldn't be able to live with that. Even though I'm going to die, I have to admit the train is amazing. The decor. Its...Wow. Me and Light are speechless as our mentors, Switch and Carmen talk to us. They don't congratulate us, and We are both silent when they ask for skills. Light is apparently nicknamed 'Lightning' Because she can run fast. But I cant do anything.

Calf Leer, District 10 Male- I hold Loop's hand as we sit on the train. Her Family came to say goodbye and good luck, but they would all want Loop home instead of me. But we can't live without each other. Best friends. And we will go into this as a team. And she will come out alone. No-one at home matters, Mum, Daf, Kaleb, Eva, Lily-Anne or even Corvin who is only 6 months old. She deserves to go home to Lyall and Ariel and Marshall and Kitty. We tell our Mentor Helena and Ranch that we will work as a team, and stay together till the final two. We say we will have a fair fight, but I can tell they don't believe us. We eat the amazing food that the mute avoxes serve us. And then we both go to my room and curl up together, like we did as kids.

Damien Clow, District 11 male- I exchange looks with Orchard as the escort and mentors leave and tell us to amuse ourselves. She stay stone-faced until they leave, and then she breaks down in tears. She reminds me of my sister when she was little. I pull her into a hug. Through tears she says "I don't Want to die Damien". I just stay quiet. I don't know how to respond. Odds are, we're both going to die. I just hug her. "Theres so much I haven't done" She sobs. I continue to hug her and say "Like what?" She sits back and says "I've never Kissed anyone". I grin slightly and kiss her lightly on the lips. "Now you have" I say. "What else?". She stay quiet for a while and says "I've never got drunk". I tell the avox to get us some wine, and I tell Orchard to try a bit. She just pulls a face. I laugh at her as the escort comes back in. She sends us to bed and Orchard tells me thank you as she goes to bed.

Looks like Cleo has a sadistic side. And I thought the part with Damien and Orchard was cute. Sorry if this was a depressing chapter, It will get better. Also, go check out my other story, Johannas Story. Cookies for reviewers- Skywitch xo


	15. Train Rides Part 2

Train Rides Part 2-

Bethany Guaze, District 6 Female- I'm going to die. Even in my sleep, I dreamt about 100 differnet ways the Careers could kill me. In the reaping last night, there were four strong kids from District 1 and 2, and even the girl from 4 looked trained, even though she didn't volounteer. There were some other strong looking people, like the boys from 3, 8 and 11, as well as both the tributes from 10, who were obviously friends. This is bad, but I would hate to be here with my best friend. I have never met my District partner Adam. I've seen him around school once or twice, but we've agreed to ally until one of us dies. We'll work better with the two of us. But im just prolonging my inevitable death.

Spark Jones, District 3 Male- We all sit in silence as we eat breakfast. Me and Ella, the mentors, Alison and Edward, and the escort. Ella is sobbing quietly. She has been since we watched the reapings yesterday. The strong kids from 1 and 2. The girl from 4. The girl from five sticks out to me. The boy from 7 and both from 8. Both from 10 The boy from 11 and the girl from 12. I think everyone else will be a bloodbath. "So" says Alison, breaking the silence. "What can you do?". I look at Ella and say "I can use a knife". Ella sobs more. "Ella do you have a plan?" The table is silent once more as she thinks. Then, sounding angry, she says "I'm going to kill the boy from four". More silence. "Bad idea" Says edward. "The tributes from four are cousins. She'd rip you apart". "I don't care!" She yells back. "I need to for Macey". And then she gets up and leaves. Everyone gets up to follow her. 'If I die, at least i've had lots of attention' I think sarcastically.

Katie Mack- The escort has just said we'll be at the Capitol in less than an hour. All the training since I was little has paid off. I'm here in the Capitol for the Hunger games. I might have lost my childhood, but I won't lose my life to these games. Not like Dylan did...  
_*FlashBack*_  
_My older brother volounteered just like me, after years of training. Even for District 2, he was a monster. I watched him get a training score of 11, and become a betting favourite. He was all set to win. And then, a gamemaker trick caused his death. I watched the screaming in horror as my brother burnt to death. *FlashBack over*_  
I need to win these games. My parents might be past victors, cold and heartless, but I am not.

Tammy Fawn, District 9 Female- The mentors are nice. Even though they don't have filters in their brain, and say what comes to mind. I like the fact they give us two people who have been ruined by the games. To remind us what will happen if we dare to win? Emily comes over and puts my blonde hair up. She says we need to look our best for the Capitol Sponsors. Sure, the ones who want to sponsor a twelve year old from District 9. Emily looks like me a bit. Except people were more willing to sponsor an 18 year old than me.

Suddenly the train stops and the escort Silver stone comes in and tells me we're here. Roger stands next to me and grins. He knows what to do. The door open and I marvel at the wonder of the Capitol. It is the best thing I have ever seen. It would be a good place to be if it wasn't for the circumstances. Next thing I know is that i'm being whisked away to prep.

**Yey Chariots coming up soon. Ideas for outfits would be nice. Pm me?- Skywitch xo :)**


	16. Chariot Rides

Chariots

Daniella Coll, District 7 Female- I'm dressed as a stupid tree. I was so excited when they took me into prep and started doing my hair and make up. My prep team were nice, Jeremoth with his lilac skin and blue hair, Than, with her golden Tatoos and yellowy skin and Mara, who had multicoloured hair and pink skin. They chattered about how much they loved the games, and their favourite kills. Each one they described I saw me getting killed. And then the stylist came and dressed me as a freaking tree. I am not happy. Why couldn't I be from district 1, who are dressed as Gems, sparkling under the light. Or 3, who are in changing colour suits. Or even 12, who are seemingly on fire. I stand mutely next to Briton until a voice calls out "Tributes to your Chariots".

Light Saunders, District 5 Female- I bounce around on my heels on the Chariot. My District Partner Adam in crying next to me. He's going to die. So am I. And the 21 other kids who will be murdered in the arena. I think our District has one of the best costumes. We are glowing. Like a light, because our district manages Power. We illuminate the Stables we are waiting in as District 1 go out twinkling and catching the light. District 2 go, and they are covered in gold and dressed as statues. 3 are changing colour. 4 are wrapped in nets, and both Carry tridents, even though they are bigger than the male tribute. Six are in simple Worker outfits. 7 are trees. District 8 are in dungarees made of fabric sewn together. 9 are in golden outfits to represent grain. 10 are riding their horses in cowboy outfits. 11 are dressed as gladiators, which is nothing in relation to their district. 12 seem to be to be on fire, and definetly look good.

Cleopatra Slick, District 1 Female- I wave and smile at the crowd. I have looked forward to this for my whole life. Me and Gem are making the crowd cheer excitedly. And Then District 2 come out, and they cheer for them as well. District 3 get quieter cheers, and four is quite as well. The crowd is quiet through 5,6,7, 8 and 9. They cheer at the stupid District 10 tributes riding the horses, and the fact they are holding hands as well. They cheer for the boy in 11, and they cheer quieter for 12. President Cole Welcoms us and wishes us luck. Us careers don't need luck, I have a feeling we'll win the games this year. There aren't many strong tributes from anywhere else. We continue to wave until we get back inside the Stables. Our mentors and escort come to take us up to the apartment.

Harry Seal, District 12 Male- Rose smiles at me as we take the elevator up to our apartment. She is nice to me, and she reminds me of my older sister Zoe. I miss her. She gave me her necklace as a token at the reaping. An old shoelace with a little butterfly charm on it. The necklace her best friend gave her to look after when she was 12. She never got it back because she went into the games the next day. My mentor Hazel and Rose's mentor Charlotte tells us to go to bed. We have training tommorow. And we need to be ready. 


	17. Training day 1

Training Day 1

Brody Rivers, District 2 Male- The first Day of training. I can't wait to get my hands on the swords and daggers and knives in the training center. To intimidate the other tributes. To build my career pack. Not the one I wanted. The tributes from District 4 are younger, 15 and 13, and weren't even volounteers. They might not be able to do anything. Katie says it would be worth recruiting the boy from 8, but I don't want any non-career scum with us. He might be strong, but we can try to get some of the bigger threats in the bloodbath. I smile as I imagine it. The escort calls for us to come to breakfast. The day will make me memorable, next to the bloodbath and when I win. After breakfast we go down in the elevator to the training center.

Ocean Matthews, District 4 Female - I hug River as we get into the elevator. This will be the hardest day today. He is one of the smallest boys, and the youngest Careers. We might not even be careers. If they don't want River, they won't get me, and I heard the mentors of 2 saying that I was a fighter. The elevators stops and opens and I am momentarily stunned by the weapons. Tridents, Knives, Swords, Bows, Arrows, Weapons I don't even have names for. Hundreds of Dummys lined up against the wall. Targets. Even if i'm not a career, I will enjoy today.

River Matthews- I smile at the look of glee on my cousins face. She's not a career, but she will love today. I will try to learn something new- How to throw a knife maybe? Even if I can do that, I'll be lucky to get through the bloodbath. I'm small, and even if i'm in an alliance, they might not know its me and kill me anyways. The boy from 2 looks about double the size of me. The trainer Monica tells us that we need to train, and things like exposure can kill as easily as a knife. People from the outlying District eye the survival stations, knowing the will need it. She finishes talking and tells us we can start. As soon and she leaves, the tributes from 1 and 2 come over to us.

Daniella Coll- I stand around awkwardly as the careers talk to the small tributes from District 4. I need an alliance. I can't do things for myself. I don't know plants. I cant even really use axes. I need someone to help me and then I can kill them. Probably. I look around and notice the girl from 10. Her District Partner is at the knot station whilst she is identifying edible plants. I go and sit next to her. "Hi" I say quietly. "Hello" She says back, not taking her eyes off the screen. "Um... I was wondering if I could make an alliance with you" I say in one breathe. She finally turns to look at me. "No". And she gets up and walks off.

Loop Kay, District 10 Female- I can't believe that weakling from 7 asked to join an alliance. I'm not stupid. She can't do anything. I walk over to Calf and throw myself down next to him, picking up a rope. "Whats up?" he asks. "The creep from 7. Wanted an alliance. I said no", He laughs at me. "She cant do anything. And she probably knows were a dangerous team" he tells me. I grin and lean on his shoulder. The luck of the reaping was bad in so many ways, but at least I have my best friend here. I smile as we make our way to dinner.

Gem Richards, District 1 Male- This is what I was looking forward to. I swing the mace, demolishing dummy after dummy. Next to me, Cleo throws knife after knife. Brody is Challenging the trainer with a sword, and he's definetly winning. Katie is shooting arrow after arrow and hitting the target everytime. Ocean is hurling the trident at the dummys, only missing occasionly. And River. Well River is learning to throw a knife, and failing. He'll be the first Cleo or Brody gets fed up with. And then Ocean. And then it leaves us to battle it out. I look around the training center. The Guys from 10 are at the knot-tying station. The boy from 8 is throwing axes around with ease. Everyone looks around as the bell goes off and we head to the elevators.

Orchard Shay, District 11 Female- Today has been a good training day. I spent a lot of the day climbing, and identifying plants. I jumped about in the air, and spied on the careers so that I could see what they were good at. The boy from 1 uses a mace, and hes good at it. The girl from 1 throws knives, but i've got a feeling she's hiding boy from 2 is a swordman, and the girl from 2 can use everything. She will be dangerous. The boy from 3 looked about to make sure no one was looking, and then threw a knife that hit the bullseye. He's suspicous. Everyone else is just average, but the boys from 7, 8 and 11 can use axes and swords well. I am prepared for these games.

This chapter is the longest I've wrote- 900 words! That's long :) Reviews please- Skywitch xo


	18. Training Day 2

Training day 2

Head Trainer Monica POV- I smile to myself as the tributes go to stations and begin the second day of training. I notice the Careers go straight to the Weapons stations. The outer Districts mostly go to the Survival Stations. And I can see alliances starting to form. The Careers of course- 1, 2 and 4. The two from 10. The girls from 8 and 12. They are both good with a Bow and Arrow, so this will eventually cause fights. The girl from 3 is following the boy from 3, but he just ignores her. She is most likely a bloodbath. She spends lots of time at the plants station and the traps station. District 3 is usually good at traps. I can pick out the bloodbaths. Most of the time I can. My mum told me about a girl called Johanna Mason, who got a 2 in training and then became a victor. The training score isn't anything.

Light Saunders, District 5 Female- I continue to beat my time in the time trails for running and climbing. Since yesterday morning I became 4 seconds quicker at climbing and a few milliseconds faster for running. Those milliseconds might help me get away from the careers in the bloodbath. Which is important. I have big plans for these games. I intend to go home to mum and dad and Abi.

Katie Mack, District 2 Female- These are all amazing weapons. We didnt have all of these at the training Centre back in 2. Weapons even I have no name for. The Bows. The swords. The knives. Spears. Axes. Shurikens. Even Tridents, which the girl from 4 is amazing with. This will be mentioned in my Victors interview. How much I enjoyed this place. Finally mum and dad will be proud of me. Maybe they'll let me be a child now.

Ella-Jane Parkes, District 3 Female- I am bad at climbing I think as I fall off the climbing wall once again. The 19th time in the past hour. I don't have high hopes with getting away from the bloodbath. Not if I manage to carry out my mission of killing the boy from 4. He's 13, Younger than me, and the girl from 4 is his cousin. This mission is going to get me killed. But im going to get my revenge for Macey. The boy from 4 killed her. He deserves to die for even being from the same District. I have to sit by myself at dinner, but I am working on getting an ally. Tammy Fawn seems nice, from District 9, but she is only 12 years old. Shes good at identifying plants, and she can climb. Better than I can.

Tammy Fawn, District 9 Female- The girl from 3 Ella comes over to me. "Hi" she says cheerily. I smile back and say hi too. I don't know what she wants. No-one would want me and Roger in an alliance. "Hi" she says again. "I want to be in an alliance with you". I look at her. She looks serious, not joking. "Why?" I ask her. She tells me we would have a better chance of surviving. I smile and tell her ok, but Roger has to join too. Together we make a plan to get out of the bloodbath until the bell goes to signal the end.

Roger Nite, District 9 Male- I smile at Ella and Tammy as we leave the elevator. Our mentors Emily and Jamie greet us. Me and Tammy tell them about the Alliance, and Jamie says they will talk to her Mentor. They say that it will be accepted, and Emily says she expects us to make it past the bloodbath. We have some hope now.


	19. Training Day 3

Head Gamemaker Lucy Crane- ''Listen up'' I call to the gamemakers. ''It is time for individual assessments. They have already had morning training and now we will give them a score. Please pay attention, not too much drinking please. Thank you''. I sit down and open my file to the District 1 female. Cleopatra Slick. She is typical District 1, blonde hair and blue eyes. I press the button to call her in. She comes and goes straight to the swords. We are all confused because all week she has been using knives instead. She does to a dummy and stands about 10 feet away. Then she surprises us all. She throws the swords. And all of them hit through the head or the heart. She smiles smugly and takes up some throwing knives, turning another dummy into a pin cushion. She leaves with a smug grin. We discuss her score and call in the male Gem Richards. He picks up a mace and proceeds to spend 15 minutes turning the gym into a battlefield littered with dummy's. He also walks out looking smug as we write down his score. Katie Mack from 2 uses every weapon to a very high standard, and the male beats our best sword fighter with some quick clever loves. The girl from 3 Ella makes some traps and 150/150 on the edible plants section. The boy turns out to be very good at knife throwing and even hits the bulls eye several times. He also makes some traps and get 146/150 on the edible plants test. Everyone is as per usual excited for 4, but the dissapoint this year. The girl uses a trident and is very good with it. The boy is clumsy but hits the target with a knife about half the time. 5 is a dissapointment, with the girl getting fast times in the running and climbing, and the boy ties a few knots, builds a shelter and asks us how our day is. We laugh and send him back early. 6 is just as unimpressive, even though the boy is good at hand-to-hand combat. He beats one of our best trainers. The girl is boring, but she has a unsuccessful attempt at knife throwing. The girl from 7 is useless. She just ties a knot and identifies a few plants. Then she sits there. We give her a fair score. Then the boy comes in and throws some axes and spears an identifies plants. He is a good contender for 7. Both from 8 are just behind the careers in the race for sponsors, and I can tell why. The girl stands about 50 feet from the dummy and hits it dead through the heart with a bow and arrow. The boy has obviously been trained, especially as he was a volunteer. He picks up 2 short swords and causes destruction one might associate district 2 with. He leaves looking pleased. 9 doesn't follow up as well. The girl tammy climbs the climbing wall quickly, and gets most of the edible plants right. The boy Roger fails to make a simple trap and then he bursts into tears and runs off. Both from 10 lasso a dummy and make light work of it with a knife. They both leave a dummy in ruins. Orchard from 11 climbs the climbing wall in less than 10 seconds and then jumps about the rafters. She also identifies some plants, a usual thing for District 11. The male Damien uses a hammer and an axe, and also demolishes a dummy. Him and Thread will make an interesting games. The girl from 12 does the same as the girl from 8, and then she makes a few traps, one to catch food and the other to catch people. The boy makes a few traps, one wrong and one right. He then gets caught in one and the trainers have to cut him free. We give the scores and send someone to give them to Caeser We will tell everyone tonight.

Spark Jones, District 3 Male- I did okay. It didn't go as bad as I suspected. I hope I get at least a 6. Halfway is good for me. After dinner we sit down to watch the scores. Ella is chewing her nails nervously. We wait until the booming voice of Caeser Flickerman fills the room. He tells us how the scores work, as if we didn't already know. They flash a picture of us and then our score is displayed. 1 is the worst, 12 the best. Simple. The begin with the Careers. Gem receives a 9, Cleo a 10, Brody a 10 and Katie an 11, which makes us all look around worriedly. We don't have much time because they are announcing us. ''Spark Jones with a score of... 8''. 8. That's good. better than what I expected. I have a chance. Ella then receives a 5, which she is happy with. River receives a 6, and Ocean a 9. The career pack is strong this year. Adam and light from 5 receive a 5 and 7 respectively. Everyone so far has had good scores.

Alex cook, District 6 male- The scores have been decent so far. I would like at least a 5 so I'm not bottom. But at 13 I don't have much hope. They announce my names and I score a decent 7. Bethany follows up with a 6. We don't have a chance, but maybe we will have sponsors. The boy from 7 Briton gets a 8. And I'm not bottom. The girl from 7 gets a 4. The tributes from 8 get a 9 and 8. The girl from 9 gets a 5 and the boy a 3. Both from 10 get a 7. Damien from 11 exceeds expectations and gets an 8, whilst his younger partner gets a 7. The male from 12 gets a 4, and the girl gets a 8. Caeser finishes wishing us luck for the interviews and then the TV turns black.

Katie Mack, District 2 Female- Brody is angry. He wants to know how he was beaten by me. I got an 11 whilst he got a 10. We still beat the weakling from the outer districts, so who cares? I'll be able to show him why I got that 11 when we get into the games. He's too violent, I don't plan to keep him around for long. He wants to get in there and murder everyone. I just want to go home and be a kid for once. And have to do no more stupid training. But that training let me beat him, and his anger is worth it.

**Okay so I'm sorry for the mistakes in this.I'm writing this on my iPod and autocorrect has caused so much trouble. Here are the scores if your confused-**

**Gem Richards-9 Cloepatra slick-10**

**Brody Rivers-10 Katie Mack-11**

**Spark Jones-8 Ella-Jane Parkes-5**

**River Matthews-6 Ocean Matthews-9**

**Adam miles Winter-5 Light Saunders-7**

**Alex cook-7 Bethany Guaze-6**

**Briton Mark-8 Daniella Coll-4**

**Thread rows-9 Nina walker-8**

**Roger Nite-3 Tammy Fawn-5**

**Calf Lear-7 Loop Kay-7**

**Damien clow-8 Orchard shay-7**

**Harry seal-4 Rose Smith-8**

**Also this chapter is over 1,200 words so show it some love and review. Thanks guys- Skywitch xo**


	20. Interview Part 1

Orchard Shay, District 11 Female- The escort wakes us up early and reminds us today is a big day. Today we will prepare for the interviews which could determine our position in the race for sponsors. I know Damien is near the front, and that's good because I don't want Damien to die. I don't want to die either, but I don't want Damien to. He reminds me of my older brother before he died in the games. And apparently I remind him of his younger sister. So we are even. We all sit down to breakfast and they explain that we will have for ours with the escort and then four hours with our mentor. I am told that I will get the morning with the escort and she takes me into another room. There she's instructs me to put on a too big dress, and some shoes with the highest heels. 'If I have to do this for four hours' I think 'I'd rather go into the games now'.

Ella- Jane parkes, District 3 Female- The mentors have spent their whole time concentrating on getting me out of the idea on killing the boy from 3. Spark has had next to no Attention, and I know I'm being selfish, especially since he has a better chance than me, but this four hour session with my mentor has been torture. I am to play the brainy, something up my sleeve angle, but my escort said it won't work. I'm not pretty. Im not shy. I'm not exciting. I'm not kind, sexy, ruthless, sweet. I can't play an angle to save my life- and as they pointed out, it might. We sit down to lunch, with Spark giving me a few dirty looks. He doesn't want to die. I know in going to, I have things to live for and he has nothing. I have a family, and he is alone. I would feel bad for him, but not quite. I'm quite evil really.

Brody Richards, District 2 male- I can't wait to get out into the arena to show that I am the Career to be. I'm going to lead them. We haven't discussed it yet, but it will be me. Katie is scared of what I can do, Gem is weak, Ocean can only use a trident, Rivers dead, and Cleo will be easy to get rid of. She's young and small, and she's from 1, she'll spend her whole time making sure her hair is nice, and she hasn't broken a nail. I have to work on my ruthless act with my mentors this afternoon. I practiced this at the training centre, I won the mock games. I practiced it a hundred times,but they're still making me practice this pointless thing. They'll love it when I get home.

Tammy Fawn, District 9 female- ''Don't go to the cornucopia'' says Jamie. ''It's a bloodbath, you won't get out alive, please please don't go to the cornucopia''. I see him holding Emilys hand. She's not eating, and she's nervous for us. Jamie told roger in his mentor session that Emily has lost too many people already. They're mum and dad, her best friend, Her old ally Sam from 5, who she killed, but still. Both are broken, and I'm starting to consider if it's worth getting out of these games. I'm going to die, I'm 12, it happens. Rogers 13, it will happen to him too. We've excepted it. They haven't, but we have. You can't help people who have given up on themselves.

**I'm not sure about this chapter. Interviews up next, and then we get into the games. From the Bloodbath it will only be in one or two peoples point of view, don't know if that will be better, but Im going to try it. Thanks for reading, Reviews?- Skywitch xo**


	21. Interview part 2

Adai Flickerman POV- Time for the Interviews. Next to the bloodbath and the Recaps, it is the most popular part of the games. Just like my Grandad Casaer and my dad Alister, I am the host of the hunger games, and have been since the 126th games when dad retired. And now is the time of the 143rd hunger games. I put on a winning smile and go out onto the stage. I welcome everyone and call out the first tribute- Cleopatra slick from District 1.

Cleo Slick, District 1 Female- I throw my curly blonde hair over my shoulders and strut out onto the stage. I would let my mentor shimmer make me be a pretty ditzy sexy blonde like the other girls from 1. I am deadly and sly and Im going to be remembered. My interview will be played again when I win. I don't want to look back in horror. I sit down to wild applause and the interviewer Aida welcomes me. I grin and say hello to everyone. She ask about my training score of ten, and just laugh and tell her I have surprises up my sleeve, and my training score of 10 proved that. ''Ill do anything to go home''I say. ''My brothers Jasper and Larimer need me''. The awesome are in the palm of my hand. ''They'll be on this stage in a few years, and I want to help them as much as possible''. The audience clap and cheer wildly as my buzzer goes off. That went down brilliantly.

Adai Flickerman- Cleo struts off to her seat waving and grinning. The audience love her. The boy from 1 Gem is nice and funny, but he trys to play the tough career act, but his good looks and the fact he is small doesn't help, even though he is strong. He does mention that he has trained after he became an orphan, and the audience love this. The girl from 2 is sly and uncooperative, saying nothing in the whole interview and scowling the whole time. The boy is fierce, and play the Career act a lot better. The girl from 3 is boring and unmemorable. The boy is a natural Charmer, and has the audience laughing the whole time. Four is forgettable at best. 5 is just as bad. The boy from 6 cries whilst the girl tries to crack jokes, and then talks about her family back home. The girl from 7 is boring.

Briton Mark, District 7 Male- I walk out onto the stage for the interview and casually sit back in the chair. I have things going for me- I'm muscled, a score of 8- and a good interview will put me in front for the race for sponsors. The first question I am asked is if I have a girl back home. I tell her no, that I spend time working and looking after my younger siblings Alex and Ellie. I miss them so much, I almost burst into tears as I tell them how much I love my siblings. The audience aw me and some even cry. I am in no danger of crying anymore. And as these people are deciding my death, I'm not going to cry over what they cry over. I stay silent for the rest of the interview, thinking about home. I want to go home more than anything.

Adai Flickerman- I am almost crying as the boy from 7 leaves, and so are the Capitol. He is adorable but I carry on the show announcing the girl from 8 Nina Walker. She talks about her training score of 8 and how much she misses home, and how much she likes the Capitol fashion. She grits her teeth through every word. The boy is silent, until I ask him of his score of 9 and then he says '' what did you expect''. No one know what to say so everyone remains in awkward silence till his interview is over. Then 9 follows unsuccessfully, although both tributes are going for the cute innocent act and they both pull it off well. Ten is emotional, with both tributes saying they want the other one to go home. The girl from 11 is adorable, and she says how much she likes her district partner, and the Capitol and her mentors, and then she babbles on about home. Everyone loves her even though she has no chance of winning. The boy follows up well, saying she reminds him of his sister when she was little, and he hopes she does well. Everyone know she won't, including him. The girl from 12 is pretty and strong, and also talks about her training score of 8, which she says she was impressed by. The boy from 12 finishes the show, and I can already see the clear winner. But how wrong I could be.

Harry seal, District 12 Male- The mentors sent us up to the roof. We are out looking over the Capitol. Even though I've had a full stomach for the first time in forever, I miss district 12. There are no stars here, too much artificial light. Im going to die tomorrow. I'm glad I get to see the nights sky though. Rose puts her strong arm round me to stop me crying, and then the escort comes to take us to bed, reminding us the games start tomorrow, as if we didn't know.

**Next chapter will be the buildup to the bloodbath and then the actual bloodbath, and then the games begin. Thanks for reviewing guys, I really appreciate it -Skywitch xo**


	22. Bloodbath part 1

Bloodbath part 1, Day 1 of the games-

Ocean Matthews, District 4 Female- I wake up feeling nervous. Today will be rivers last day alive. Brody, Gem and Cleo don't like him, and Katie only likes him because he is cute. I don't care that it could be my last day alive. I just care that river isn't going to do home, and even if I do, I won't have a cousin anymore. I love him too much to think about me. I get out of bed and go quietly into his room, sitting on the bed next to him. We just hug each other until the escort comes to force some breakfast onto us. Neither of us eat anything as we prepare for the arena. I don't want anything. But then I remember I could be very hungry in the next few weeks, and that makes me eat some food and drink a lot of water. I'm nervous, I'm about to become a killer. I have to, otherwise I'll be out the Careers and it won't just be river to worry about. My cousin and my best friend. My only connection to home. I'll miss him, and even if I win, how will I live without him?

Loop Kay, District 10 Female- They make me and Calf let go of each other. We will go in separate hovercrafts with out stylists to the games. when we next see each other we will be into the games and beginning the bloodbath. And we have a solid plan. Get in, get some rope and a backpack, maybe a knife and get out. We need to survive this. I can't live without him. He can't live without me. It's simple. District 10 is going to have a victor this year. I just want to go home. And so does Calf, and all the other children who are fighting in a battle of life and death. Innocent, young children.

Thread Rows, District 8 Male- The hovercraft Jolts as It lands. I am lead through the underneath of the arena to the slaughter rooms. But Im going to win the games. I'm going to win and go home, I have to. I have a plan. Get in, get a sword, get out. My mentor Chelsea's words. She told me she'd see me soon. Whether that means in person or in a box holding my lifeless body, I don't know. But I have to try and get back. The stylist hands me my outfit, black pants, a green tshirt and a thick black jacket. We sit in silence until a robotic voice tells us there is 30 seconds till launch. M. Stylist wishes me luck and pushes me into the tube.

When I get in the arena I notice a warm breeze. The arena is in ruins, and I mean literally. It is like an old town, with crumbling stone building and tall statues. It looks creepy. Behind me is a forest, with tall trees. The ruins are safer, but the forest will have fresh water and Food. But I need to survive the bloodbath. 30 seconds. Get a sword. 25 seconds. Get in and out. 20 seconds. Don't die. 15 seconds. You can do this. 10 seconds. I get into a position to run. 5...4...3...2...1... The gong sounds and the games begin.

**Sorry to leave you In suspense but the bloodbath will be up shortly. Thanks for reading + reviewing guys. See you in the games- Skywitch xo **


	23. Bloodbath Part 2

Bloodbath, Day 1-

Gem Richards, District 1 Male- The gong goes off and the bloodbath finally begins. I immediately sprint to the mouth of the cornucopia and I'm surprised to see a boy of about 12 there. I grab him and immediately snap his neck. Then I pick up a mace and head outside. It is chaos. The girl from 3 is hacking at River, who we were going to kill anyway, then she is killed by the Girl from 4. Brody is swinging a sword and Effortlessly cleaves the girl from 9 in half. I swing my mace at the girl from 8 but it misses narrowly and she gets away, Both from 6 are on the ground, and I quickly kill the girl from 7 who falls at the same time as the boy from 12. Ocean throws her trident and it hits the boy from 6 squarely in the chest. I can't see anyone else in the clearing. The bloodbath is over for this year, and I am a murderer of two innocent people already.

The careers gather together. Ocean is crying silently as we look at the fallen. River is long dead. She will have to get over it fast. Then we go into the cornucopia and look in the backpacks we collected. I didn't see many people leave with a backpack, but I wasn't really concentrating. I didn't care about anyone who wasn't in the reach of my mace. I take a brownish backpack and fill it with food and water, a sleeping bag, some rope and a few daggers, as well as some medical supplies and some iodine to purify water. I am set for a few days at least. We tie up the rest of the supplies and then we go to hunt for tributes.

Rose Smith, District 12 Female- I run. I keep running. I don't care that I'm wasting valuable water, I need to get away from the cornucopia. I keep my knife out that I managed to grab, these ruins will be crawling with tributes. Finally I come across a small building and go inside. It is small and cold but it's safe. And safety is something I need. I then pull my small backpack off my back and open it. Inside is a small bottle of water and iodine, and some food. Not much food, but my hunting skills will help. I finally pull my bow and quiver of arrows off my back. And now I need to find my ally, nina walker from District 8. We agreed last night after the interviews to ally, and whoever got the bow and arrows would get to keep them. And I got them. A shiny bow and a quiver of 12 arrows. Finally the bloodbath cannons start to go off. BOOM... BOOM... BOOM... BOOM... It continues up to 9. I'm certain my partner is gone. And district 9. Maybe 6 too? Who knows. I just need to find my ally. I decide to wander around the ruins for a while. And then I hear the screams. Screams that sounds like Nina. And I run again. But this time I run towards the carnage. My ally is screaming, she is caught in a net, and I can see the poison coating it, and the bloody spikes. The net wasn't from the cornucopia, someone weaved it and made the poison. I watch as my ally and new found friend dies in front of me. And then I run again, as the cannon goes off.

Damien Clow, District 11 Male- I got my hammer I think happily as I climb up an apple tree in the midst of the forest. My water bottle is full, and I have hundreds of apples to eat here. I am lucky. There were 9 cannons this morning, and one a few hours ago. I hope one of them didn't represent orchard. I don't want her to die. I settle back into the tree and wait for the anthem. It comes up a few minutes later. First is the girl from 3. Then the boy from 4. The boy from 5. Both young faces from 6. The girl from 7. The girl from 8. Both from 9. None from 10 or 11. And the boy from 12. 9 young kids are dead. I hate the Capitol I think as I fall asleep.

**And there we have the first day of the games over. And sadly we have to have some eulogies:**

**Roger Nite- You we're cute, but you didn't play much part in the **

**River Matthews- Ocean will miss you like crazy. Sorry I had to kill you so early on **

**Ella-Jane Parkes- you we're a sweet girl with stupid ideas. I didn't want to kill you but it was going to happen. **

**Tammy Fawn- You weren't a big part of the story but yeah. Sorry **

**Bethany Guaze- Yeah you we're sweet, but you were going to die.**

**Alex cook- You were one of my favourite characters, but you needed to die for my story to happen. Sorry **

**Harry seal- I'm just feeling bad for Rose.**

**Daniella Coll- You we're Pathetic. Good riddance.**

**Adam Miles Winter- You were nice but you didn't stand a chance sorry.**

**Nina Walker- You were cool. And you had a chance. So sorry**

**So there we go the 143rd hunger games are underway. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews?- Skywitch xo**


	24. Day 2

Day 2 of the 143rd Hunger Games-

Katie Mack, District 2 Female- It is early morning in the arena. Me and Ocean are on last watch before we wake everyone up for the day. Ocean is still crying quietly. Everyone is else is fast asleep and snoring lightly. We are camped next to the cornucopia so that we can guard the loot inside. I smirk lightly as I sharpen my sword and knives. District 2 girls are known for Knife throwing, but this year it's the girl from 1 who is good with knives. I've trained with everything, but my best weapon is my sword. Ocean taps me lightly and says ''Should we wake them up?''. I nod and go over to my arrogant District Partner Brody. I hate him so much. I kick him hard in the side and he sits up with a start. ''Get up'' I tell him. ''We need to decide who is going hunting today''. This wakes him up and in this time Ocean has woke up Cleo and Gem. Eurgh I hate those two. Finally after an hour of yelling, it is decided Gem and Brody and me and Ocean will hunt tributes, whilst Cleo guards the camp. She seSMS annoyed but she pulls out her belt of knives and sits on the edge of a piece of rock from the ruins. Me and Ocean go into the forest whilst Gem and Brody go into the forest. I'm glad I'm not stuck with gem. He is strong, and good with His mace,but his small frame makes it harder for him to swing it quickly. My short, lightweight swords are better for the task we are setting out to do.

We have been walking for about an hour when there is a rustling in the trees. I pull a knife out of my belt and throw it in the general direction. There is a small squeal and the boy from 7 Briton falls out of the tree, cursing under his breathe. The knife has hit him in the leg. He won't be moving very fast any time soon. I grin at him and hurl another knife in his direction, just like I planned, it sticks through his hood and nails him to the tree. I grin and Go over to him. His axe is on the floor, and he has no other viable weapons. I pull my sword out and stick it into his stomach. He doesn't make a noise, but looks at me angrily as the light leaves his eyes and the cannon goes off. I take his axe and grin at Ocean. She grins back and we head back to camp, having already made a kill.

When I get back to camp, Brody and Gem are arguing. Cleo is sitting there laughing at them. ''What happened?'' yells Ocean. Brody tells us that they almost got the rat girl from 11, but she got away cause Gem couldn't swing his mace in time. Gem says that they almost got her but she got away because Brody didn't have his swords out. I can see them literally about to kill each other so I yell ''I got a kill'' and they both go silent. There are no cannons for the rest of the day, and Britons face is the only one shown that night. Everyone leaves as I get ready to take first watch.

**Briton- You were on of my favourite characters and I really liked you. Sorry you had to die :( **

**So the chapters are now going to be In one persons POV now, as you can probably tell. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm still writing on my phone. Reviews?-Skywitch xo**


	25. Day 3

Orchard Shay, District 11 Female- I'm lucky. I am alive. Unlike 10 other people, who have died in the last two days. I keep my eyes closed, eager for more sleep, thinking of yesterday. I escaped narrowly from the careers yesterday, when the boys from 1 and 2 caught up to me. But luckily the boy from 2 wasn't even holding his weapon, and the boy from 1 wasn't quick enough. He'll be one of the first dead. Hopefully I'll beat him. A little girl from 11 beating a Career. What a nice thought.

I finally open my eyes and start to get ready for the day. I'm curled up at the top of a building in the ruins. I wanted to head straight for the trees, but I got the feeling it would be more dangerous. From the Cornucopia I got some Rolls and an apple, and some water. I somehow also got a knife and I spent yesterday practicing to throw it. I want to explore the ruins, because some of the buildings are still standing, and I think some of them will have things in them. I climb out of my hidey hole and grab my small rucksack. I explored downstairs yesterday, and there was nothing. I go out of the house clutching my knife, and run quickly into the next house. Inside it is dark and gloomy, with only one small window. There are Crumbly steps leading to another floor. There are some little bugs crawling about but I recognise them from District 11. I quickly look around the first floor and there is nothing there. Then I sneak up the Crumbly stairs and look around. There is a bed, with thin sheets on it, and a small lumpy mattress. At least I have a place to sleep tonight. There is also a cupboard. I go over to the Cupboard and Open it. There is a spider web inside, but I push it out the way. I don't mind spiders. Inside the Cupboard there is a small box. I pull out and jump on the bed. Inside there is some apples, a bottle of water, and some Iodine Tablets for purifying water. There is also A knife. Its small and rusty, but it will do its Job.

I sit down on the bed. I am set for the arena. But I just want to go home. I miss mum and dad, and I don't want Damien to die. I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want to be here. I want to go home. I want to live, I want to celebrate my next birthday, I just want to go home. Then I force myself to get up and go downstairs and go into another house. There is nothing in the next house, but there is a lot of rope in the third. It is getting dark, so I go back to the house with the bed and curl up. I am tired after another day in the arena. There have been no cannons today, no faces in the sky. I curl up and go to sleep under the thin sheets.

**Yes this Chapter is really bad :D I'm sorry for how bad it is and how short. Reviews? Maybe?- Skywitch xo**


	26. Day 4

Spark Jones POV, District 3 Male- I wake up in my sleeping bag. I got lucky at the cornucopia. I have a kill already. The girl from 8 I think. Trapped in my net and stabbed with poison. I work fast. I ran from the cornucopia with a backpack, a net, and a set of throwing knives. I went straight the forest and the ingredients for a killer poison were just waiting for me. Then I got lots of sticks and headed to the ruins. I proceeded to make the deadly net the got the other kill of day 1. I bet the Careers are confused. No one died yesterday. Hopefully today I can get another kill.

I climb out of my sleeping bag and pull out my knives. There is 7 altogether, and they are all silver and sharp. I practiced at the walls yesterday, but I didn't need practice after the years of living on the streets. I have been doing it for many years. I am awoke from my daydream by the sound of movement behind me. The boy from 1 is standing there with his mace. He grins and swings it and I just about dodge in time. I would have in trouble if that would have hit me. I pull out one of my knives and hold it out in front of me. He smirks and swings his mace again. This is when I notice he is close to one of my traps. I need to knock him backwards. I throw the knife and he jumps back slightly. It just grazed his arm. He steps back again and swings. This time is closer and he almost catches my ribs. I throw and another and his food goes into the trap. The net catches him and pulls him in the air. He screams and thrashes around as the poisoned spikes dig into him. He is slowing down. He finally stops and the cannon goes off. I have 2 kills.

I cut the boys limp body out of the trap. He is curled up and small. I almost feel sad, but then I remember I want to go home. I have no one and nothing to live for except myself. I imagine him like me- no family or friends or life- and then I feel better. The boy has a mace, a sword and some more knives, as well as a backpack with more food and water. I go to a building ready to sort out my things.

Later that day once I have reset the traps, there is another cannon. Probably the Careers finding another Victim. It is almost dark and I curl up at the top of a tower in my sleeping bag to watch the anthem. It shows the boy from 1 and the girl from 6, who's name I think is light. I think the careers are out hunting again. I finally go to sleep.

**Gem Richards- You were arrogant and Cocky but still cool. Rip**

**Light 'lightning' Saunders- I liked you. Sorry :) **

**Sorry that this update has taken ages to come. Hope this is good enough for you. Reviews?- Skywitch xo**


	27. Day 5

Adai Flickerman, Host of the Hunger games- Welcome back to another day of the hunger games folks. Two cannons went off yesterday, signalling the end of two more fallen tributes. So far the fallen, in order, are Roger Nite, River Matthews, Ella-Jane Parkes, Tammy Fawn, Bethany Guaze, Alex Cook, Harry Seal, Daniella Coll, Adam miles winter, Nina Walker, Briton Mark, Gem Richards and Light Saunders. The careers are strong as ever, Orchard is doing well. The tributes from 10 are suffering due to Loops severe cut to her leg. Blood poisioning maybe? Thread, Damien and Spark, all competitors, are still strong. And Rose from 12 has surprised us all and is still alive and well. Now let day 5 of the 143rd Hunger games Begin!

Brody Rivers, District 2 Male- I have been in the arena 5 days. I was hoping to be out by now. I thought I would have killed all my fellow tributes and be back in the Capitol. But I'd never really thought about what it's actually like in the arena. Since the games began, I have killed 3 times. Not many compared to average careers. Ocean has two kills. Katie has 2. Cleo has one, but she is still hiding something. I am the strongest Career. Most likely one of the strongest in the arena now. I look up to the sky and see it is around 9 on the morning. Time to go hunting, I want to bring my kills up to four.

Me and Ocean pair up and set of into the Ruins. There must still be tributes around Here. It only takes us an hour until we find someone. I catch a glimpse of black hair darting around a corner, and we take off at a run, Ocean already poised to throw with her trident. We run for half an hour, until I catch up to our prey. The small girl from 11, Orchard or something like that. She squirms and tries to kick free, but she knows it is useless. She won't get away. I pin her down and pull out my sword. Then I change my mind and pull out my knife. It is small and fits in my hand. The girl just looks at me angrily, not crying or screaming. Just staring at me. Those eyes will haunt me when I go home. I slit her throat and watch the life drain out of her. The cannon goes off. Ocean is standing by watching. She looks guilty, but I just get up and take Orchards bag. I'll sort it back at the cornucopia. We walk around silently for another few hours, but we don't find anyone else. The ruins are silent and eerie. We finally head back to camp, where the others tell us they also didn't find anyone. I sit and sharpen my sword, whilst Ocean and Cleo bond over knife throwing. My district partner sits by herself and daydreams, and I don't want to talk to her. We watch the anthem, which just shows orchard and then I get in my sleeping bag to let Ocean take first watch.

**Orchard Shay- R.I.P Orchard, I really liked you. Sorry you had to die :(**

**So there is Day 5. Sorry for how slow this update has been, I have literally been SOOO busy, it was hard finding time to write. Reviews?- Skywitch xo**


	28. Day 6

Day 6

Helena Jone, District 10 Mentor- the games have been going on for 5 days. The tributes are waking up for the 6th day. Many children have died. I think there are 10 tributes left. The big screen is focusing on my tributes. Loop got a cut on her leg on day 1 whilst running from the bloodbath. She got out, but running away made it bleed heavily. Her and Calf hid in a small cave in the Forest, and the dirt made it worse. She has been suffering from blood poisoning, and soon it will kill her. Her monitor shows that her heart rate and breathing are slowly getting lower. She passed out about 2 hours ago. Calf is good at healing, and has been looking after her and finding natural painkillers, but he couldn't do much. They have both begged for medicine, but we can't afford it. I've sent morphling and her favourite foods, but I can't do any more now. Calf is crying as he tries to wake her up, but her heart is slowly stopping. The cannon goes off and Cald breaks down.

I turn away from the big screen and look around the mentors room. The mentors from 5,6,7 and 9 are all sitting around laughing and joking, as all their tributes are dead. The boys mentor from 12, Charlotte, and the girls from 8, Marina also join them, because Harry and Nina are dead. Both from 2 are alert and looking at their screens, and Marcus from 11 is smiling at Damien's screen. When Calf joins the list of the fallen, I want Damien to come home victorious. Or maybe spark From 3. 10 sometimes allies with 3, so I wouldn't mind if they won.

Day has officially broken in the arena and most tributes are preparing for the day. The boy from 2 has just shook the rest of the Careers awake and they are preparing to go hunting. They all pick up their respective weapons and head out in different directions, leaving the camp unguarded. The camera follows the girl from 4 Ocean. She has two tridents, one strapped to her back and the other in her hand, as well as a sword and a belt of knives. She also has a backpack. She says to herself 'It's time I leave the careers' and then she starts running further into the forest. It doesn't work well though and she runs straight into the boy from 11 Damien who has two axes. He pulls them out and holds them up. Ocean smirks and pulls up her trident. She strikes but misses, and so does Damien. Damien scratches her ribs with the axe but she doesn't make a noise, just winces. She carries on stabbing with the trident whilst Damien swings with the axes. A parachute floats down to them and it distracts Ocean long enough to swing his axe and cleanly cut her head off. He looks in disgust at the head, and them takes her gear and the parachute and carries on into the forest, Laughing at the note in the parachute.

I go over to his mentor and say ''What did you do'' and he laughs and says ''I sent him a note saying your welcome for the distraction''. I laugh and watch as the tributes settle down for the night. The careers yell at the anthem when it shows Ocean, and I sniff as I see Loop's face.

**Loop Kay- I'm sorry, I really liked you. Sorry you had to die in a bad way :(**

**Ocean Matthews- Rip Ocean, I liked you, but yeah. Everyone but one has to go.**

**So there is day 6. Hope you enjoyed it- Skywitch xo**


	29. Day 7

Cleopatra Slick, District 2 Female- I roll over in my sleeping bag and open my eyes. Time to face another pointless day before I become victor. Brody is awake, sharpening his sword again. Katie is asleep still. Day 7, and there are only 3 remaining careers. I still don't know how Gem or Ocean died, but I can find out when I watch the recaps back in the Capitol.

I finally wriggle out of my sleeping bag and grab some food out my pack. I can't wait to get home and eat all the luxurious foods. I miss the cupcakes from the training centre. You only get them on your birthday, because you aren't allowed to eat unhealthy foods, but they are amazing. I always pick a pink one with a Rose on top, because mum wanted me to be nice and small and pretty, so I like to rub it in her face. When I get home, I am going to eat as many cupcakes as possible.

Katie and Brody are already arguing about what to do today. Brody obviously wants to go and kill tributes, and Katie thinks it's too dangerous and our numbers are already low. I sigh tell Katie she can guard, I'll hunt the Forest and Brody can hunt the Ruins. I tell him to be careful, as the ruins will be wired with traps, and then I run quietly into the forest. One thing I was always praised on was my stealth. I walk quietly for an hour, and then I stop and take a heat. The days are hot and the nights are cold in here. I still don't find any tributes, which is annoying. I need as many kills to boast about as possible. So far I only have 1. I'm just trying to make myself seem weak to the other careers, and then I can slit their throats in their sleep. I spend another few hours hunting, and then I go back to camp, to find that Katie has run off. I expected it to be honest, and she couldn't keep up with us anyway. Brody comes back fuming that Katie has left and he didn't manage to kill anyone. He'd better find someone soon or he's going to go crazy. I call it.

Oh I can't wait to kill him.

**So there is day 7. It seems that Cleo is actually a little bit of a wierdo. Sorry for the slow updates. Reviews?- Skywitch xo**


	30. Day 8

Day 8-

Spark Jones POV- Another day in the arena is dawning. How many are left? 6 or 7 maybe? I have 9 traps left. Some in the forest, others in the Ruins. Tell tale signs left out for me so that I can see them. Walking into the the traps that I placed -the death traps- would be a ridiculous way to die. Barbs coated in poison. Rolls with poisonous plants hidden inside, only to be eaten by unsuspecting Tributes. A parachute full of Killer berries. Simple but fool proof.

The sun has finally risen over the arena and I can already feel it's powerful heat. I am safe in the attic of this house. The stairs were broken and crumbled, and I had to use a rope to get up. I decided it would be impossible to get up without making noise, and therefore I was a good spot as any for my new hideout. I need to move around every few days. That way it will be difficult to follow or track me down. And after relying on myself for many years, I never waste anything.

Then I notice movement down on the ground. One half of the roof is broken away, and I am shaded by the other half. From the ground, It would be difficult to notice me unless you we're specifically looking. However the roof provides a perfect look out spot for me. The ginger girl from 2, Katie, is picking her way through the rubble. She is red in the face and is talking to herself. I catch words like 'careers' 'stupid' 'kill' 'Glad I finally left'. She couldn't be more obvious if she tried. But now the Careers are down to 2. Everyone else has a good chance in the arena now.

Katie is heading towards one of my traps. She is getting closer by the second. At the last possible moment, there is the boom of the cannon, and she turns and runs the other way, into the forest.

I sigh and lean back against the roof again. If anything, im bored. I have had 8 days of sitting around and getting a tan. It would sound good back in 3, but now it's tedious. I'm not someone to hunt people down. So I need to wait for other people to do it for me. Left in the arena is the girl from 1, both from 2, me, the boys from 8, 10 and 11. The girl from 12. 1 and 2 are of course strong. The boy from 8, thread, and the boy from 11, Damien, were both dubbed contenders. I cant underestimate the girl from 12 and the boy from 10. And someone died today. My moneys on the girl from 12. District 12 never get this far.

I sit around for a few more hours but no one turns up. I finally venture into the forest to fill up my water, and that too is uneventful. Seems like everyone else is hiding. I return to my base as the anthem begins. To my surprise it shows thread, the strong boy from 8. He offered to be my ally and I sit in silence thinking how scared of him everyone was in training. He wanted to bring victory to District 8. And then I get over it and get back in my sleeping bag. I curl up and go to sleep under the artificial stars.


	31. Day 9

**Rose smith POV**- My 8 days in the arena have been uneventful to say the least. After watching my ally Nina be slaughtered on the first day, I ran into the forest. I had a bow and a knife and some rope, so I made some snares and killed some animals for food. I left everything in a hollowed tree that I could fit in. I would return to it at night, and sleep, and then hunt for food early in the morning. I had been doing the same for the last eight days. Now it was sunrise, and it was time for me to set out for the day. Same route as usual. Round the tall oak tree. Past the spring water lake. First snare. Past the blackberry bush. Second. Round another shallow pond and past the small trees. 3rd snare. Climb a tree. Today, like any other day, I will sit around for a few hours and then I will return home, curl up In my tree and sleep.

After a few hours in the tree, there is the noise of someone crashing through the trees. I load my bow silently. Please don't be a career I think. But it isn't a career. It's the boy from 10, Calf. He is crying. Tears flowing down his face. He is cut and injured. There is a scratch across his cheek and the tears and blood are mixing, making him look like a monster. He stumbles a few more steps and then he crashes onto the ground beneath my tree. He let's out a noise like a dieing animal. It breaks my heart. It sounds like my little Apollo when he got sick last winter. I can't sit him and listen to him all day. I pull back my bow. It makes a sickening crunch as it digs into his back. He spasms on the ground, his body twitching and blood spewing as he convulses. He is dieing, at my hands. I sit and cry until the cannon goes off. I go down and cut off his backpack. I might need the supplies.

I stumble out of my clearing and back to the snares. I empty and reset them and decide to go home early. My first kill. I heard him and his best friend Loop talk about their siblings. His bother Kaleb, Eva ,Lily-anne and his new baby brother Corvin. They won't know their brother. These games are sick. There barbaric. They kill innocent children and scar the 'winners' behind recognition-Mentally and physically. I hate it.

Brody Rivers- Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day I leave the final career Cleo. I don't know why the prissy girl from 1 even volunteered. She's happy letting everyone sit around and do her dirty work. Tomorrow. I will be able to kill people without anyone stopping me. I will be able to win within 24 hours. The Capitol will welcome me home. I will be able to be rich and help train the new generation of victors. I will be remembered. Tomorrow. The word echos in my head as Cleo gets into her sleeping bag and smirks at me as a good night. I can't wait to kill her. Tomorrow.

**I hope you don't mind the little bit in Brodys Pov. I wrote it all in Rose's but it was kinda rubbish, so I changed the ending. Hope you like it. Reviews?-Skywitch xo**


End file.
